New Beginnings
by Funny Bunny
Summary: A strange lady shows up saying she's Heero's mother, and what's up with Quatre? COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

New Beginnings: Author's Notes

Dear Readers,

For my second story I have a lot of terms to be known before reading... So let's get started!

Angel- A creature who's soul is pure.   
There are four types.

Arc-The traditional angel adult. Two wings, one per side.

Cherub: An angelic child. The smaller version of an arc.

Cherubim: A status given to a handful of angels. Four winged, two per side.

Chronos: The highest status of angel, with eight wings, four per side. Only granted to angels that pass the test of the Judgment Spirit.

Dimensional Gate: The system of gateways into other dimensions, and times. Used by both Heaven and Hell.

Fairy: A creature who is closely related to the angels, and can be of any natural element.

Nobel: A human who can use magic, and absorb abilities from other beings.

Nymph: Small chibi- like creatures that are embodiments of elements, feelings, and abilities.

Wingfeather sword- The sword that was given to Merlin by the Lady of the Lake. It was passed on to the Wingfeather family, and is an heirloom. The current owner is Micheal Wingfeather.

Hope these help you to understand some of what is said in the story...Sincerely Yours, 

Funny Bunny


	2. The Children

New Beginnings

****

Chapter 1: The Children

The night was cold when the war of the spirits, and those who were pure began. A few had decided to send their children to the Earth to live a life of peace, compared to the magic war that was going on. All of them barely one year old would eventually become... Oh, right that doesn't matter yet. Anyway on this night three figures climbed into three colonies of the Earth's possession. The first, was a womanly type with long hair and quick, elegant steps. The basket in her arms held a small, sleeping infant. The woman looked at the building she stood before, the home of Dr. James. The child yawned, (More of a coo.) and rolled over revealing a small, delicate, feathered wing. She took one last look at her little cherub before laying the basket on the step, stroked his wings to leave two slender scars down his back, and turning back towards the street from what she had come from. However, she sprouted two wings herself, and flew away after whispering, "Good- bye Micheal, my son."

The second descended into an alley in a fiery ball of flame, his movements where clumsy and did not look at all planned out. He too held a basket, however all that could be seen was a bundle of blankets. The man himself was dressed as though ready for a blizzard. Small peeping eyes of Solo the street urchin looked at the basket for the temperature controls were malfunctioning again making it cold throughout the colony. He thought about how warm he would be with those blankets to keep him warm. The man had long soft flowing hair, and brown eyes, and shivered despite his clothing. Setting down the basket he left the same as he had come. Solo went over to the basket and started to unwrap the bundle of blankets, only to awaken the sleeping infant inside who wailed upon being stirred from slumber.

The final and last figure hopped from tree to tree, walked across phone, and cloths lines in order to get where he wanted. The night air rustled his deep, red hair, as dark green eyes searched his path. He moved quickly and lightly over the branches each one taking only a second, before moving on. Then he seemed to have reached the area he was looking for and stopped outside a military training camp. Then he sat his bundle, a small sapling on the branch and sprinkled it with what looked like dust. The branch no longer held the sapling but a wood basket with a sleeping babe nestled in the blankets of green. This man kissed the child once before going back through the trees. In the morning Lt. Foff came outside to have his usual smoke only to hear the cries from up the tree. After retrieving the squirming child the Lt. remarked, "You might make a pretty good soldier someday."

He didn't know how right he was....

**End Chapter 1**


	3. Salidia, Mother of Micheal

New Beginnings

****

Chapter 2: Salidia, Mother to Micheal 

Heero yawned, and rolled to his side before the bedside alarm went off, causing him to fall out of bed. Heero reached desperately for the alarm, finally reaching it with his fingertips and shutting the thing off, only to have it fall to the floor. Heero rolled restlessly in the blankets, thinking how ironic it was he could stay up all night, yet when it came time to awaken the next morning, it seemed too impossible to manage. Getting up and stretching, Heero lazily made his way to the kitchen for some coffee. He stretched again allowing the sleek muscles to curve slowly before releasing the tension. Then Heero tried to remember what he had to do today, however without coffee in his system Heero came up with none. 

Before he could figure this out, someone knocked on the door. Heero dragged his way to the front of the one- bedroom apartment to respond. Upon opening the door, he was greeted fondly by Shinigami, or Duo Maxwell. Heero responded with less enthusiasm, before turning to walk, (Somewhat like a zombie.), back to the kitchen for his favorite cup, of his favorite coffee, Michigan Black Cherry! (You could substitute Maxwell House if you'd like.) While asking Duo to had him the list of things to do on his fridge. It read this...

1. Clean the apartment top to bottom.

2. Do laundry.

3. Go grocery shopping for trip with guys to camp.

So that's what I'm doing today, Heero thought with wire amusement at himself. Heero looked up and grinned at Duo, and Duo grinned back. That is before Heero pulled out his favorite gun from the pajama bottoms he wore and chasing Duo away... _Now to get back on schedule, _he thought to himself taking a sip of coffee.

In the same colony Quatre sat in his office, dressed as usual from head to foot. However the designer room did not seem to quite fit the young boy. _I thought I asked for sand colored paint._ He thought. There was one more person who had to see him for the day. Oh what joy! To be stuck indoors, talking to another snot nosed banker, or, stockbroker... The whole time having to smile and nod politely! _Good thing I decided to take a vacation..._ He thought to himself with a sigh of happiness. 

The woman who was last on his list was currently walking, hoping that her secretary's uniform would be appropriate. With long, silky, dark, brown hair pinned neatly into a single bun in the back of her head. Her blue eyes looked wonderfully bright with happiness. She wore a navy blue, short skirt with the same business like top with gold buttons down it's front, she wore the same colored shoes, necklace, earrings, shoes, and even the purse matched. She smiled broadly making her already blushed cheeks seem brighter. She only stopped once; to glance at a scene outside a cluster of what appeared to be circus tents. A young lady with curly hair was chasing around a boy, who was promptly carrying a pot with a tree in it. He suddenly tripped, unharmed but the pot broke leaving the tree in an upheaval. While he continued fussing over the tree, the girl told him that he could not bring it back in, and left. After gazing around the boy placed his hand on the tree causing it to grow smaller and after he picked a seed off the ground and placed it in to his pocket. The woman was not at all shocked at seeing such a thing; she just giggled and moved on. 

Quatre had dosed off waiting for the last person to arrive, small snores from him could be heard as a puddle of very ungentlemanly drool formed on his desk. He was wandering through the forest of green pine trees; a voice spoke to him from all around. He did not mind of course for you see this had happened on and off when he met the other pilots. Heero appeared in front, "Light", the voice said.

He faded and Duo took his place. "Fire, garden.", 

Then Duo left him, Trowa appeared. "Tree."

Then the light shone on him, "Noble",

Then everything went dark and Quatre could see the stars, "She has come.", the voice said, "She has come.", this time it did not sound like the woman's voice but Rasheed's. 

"Master Quatre wake up", Rasheed shook Quatre's body.

"Hmmm... Who's here?", Quatre mumbled tiredly.

"Salidia Wingfeather, Sir.", Rasheed made a gesture to the list of people for the afternoon. 

Quatre finally snapped to full awareness, feeling ashamed of being caught sleeping like this... "Let her in.", Quatre said wiping the last bit of drool from his desk.

There entered the woman from before, dressed the same, except the outfit was white, not blue. "Please sit.", Quatre pointed towards the chair opposite himself. 

"Well, look at you! Just like your mother!", Salidia remarked.

"You knew my mother?!", Quatre nearly screamed as he was squished by the woman's embrace.

"I was one of her friends.", Salidia remarked releasing her grasp, "Actually, that's why I'm here! To tell all of you the truth about your past!"

"Lady, I know my family's history inside, and out...."

"Oh, your father and his wanting a _normal_ child he probably lied to you saying you were a test- tube baby or some shit.", Salidia interrupted., "Oh! I'm sorry, you were saying?"

Quatre just gawked at her, he had never in his life had someone interrupt him like that! This made things more interesting... "Uh, nothing... Nothing.", 

"Well between us... You are not normal, not at all... You see your mother had special abilities. You have them too. It's magic...," her voice a soft whisper, "Magic."

"Magic!!!!", Quatre bellowed, "Rasheed! Take her out of here! NOW!!!!!!!!!!"

With a sweep of his hand all orders were obeyed, and Salidia was tossed out on her little tosh! 

"Why I never in all my life!", she grumbled getting up. 

Heero returned from the errands he had to run, to discover his door was just a little, tiny, hair open.... "Duo", the growl was evilly low in his throat. 

(Ever wonder how he got in? Visa, it's everywhere YOU want to be!)

Heero slowly opened the door, with barely a whisper... There he sat, the BAKA! On _Heero's _couch, watching _Heero's _TV., eating _Heero's _food, in _Heero's _apartment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That was the last straw! Heero pulled out a machinegun, and started chasing Duo around the room, the Wing Zero mad look in his blue eyes. Duo merrily dodged each bullet. 

Salidia walked merrily up the stairs forgetting all about Christina's kid. She looked at the apartment door, which stood ajar. "Guess he's home.", she thought out loud. Quietly Salidia crept into the apartment, and only when she exclaimed, "My baby!!!!!!!", did the two look up. 

She ran and suffocated Heero. "Who the hell's she?", Duo remarked.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself!", Salidia remarked., "I am Salidia Wingfeather, mother to Micheal here.", She gestured to Heero who had so kindly passed out upon being released.

"You're.... His.... Mother!!!!!!", Duo said bursting out in laughter, so much that tears streamed his cheeks.

****

End Chapter 2: Funny, no?


	4. Angels, Nobles, Nymphs, and Fairies

New Beginnings 

****

Chapter 3: Angels, Nobles, Nymphs, and Fairies

Heero woke to the sound of a singing voice; it made him feel safe and warm. As vision cleared he saw an angelic face of the woman humming softly as she stroked his forehead with a cool cloth. She softly played her fingers across his face, "Micheal?", she whispered.

"How... Do you know my name?", Heero asked faintly, "My real name?"

"She's your mother, Heero!", Duo happily sprain into view, ruining the moment of peace.

"Wait! How am I sure she is my mother?", Heero asked, now suspicious.

"Because I know about the two scares on your back, your blood type A+, your favorite color green, and your favorite stuffed animal was....", Salidia stopped do to Heero's hand over her mouth.

"Anyone can tell me that, from spying.", Heero muttered in her ear.

"Lookie! She has baby pictures too!", Duo said having dumped the contents of her handbag on the floor.

He held up one of those too embarrassing baby naked butt in the bath tub pictures up. "You looked sooooo cute!", he teased.

Heero snatched the picture from Duo's hand, "That's not me, it looks fake.... See here it's one of those religious postcards of an angel child.", Heero proudly pointed to the two small wings on the infant's back.

"But it is you Micheal! I hid those wings before leaving you in the care of a Dr. James.", Salidia stated, "Here, if you want proof, I'll bring them right back out."

She snapped her fingers, and there was a tearing sound as two, pure white wings appeared to sprout from Heero's back. The shift of weight made him fall backwards with a thud on the floor. Heero struggled to get up a tangle of cloth, flesh, and feathers. Duo just laughed, placing his hand on the table, which burst to flames Duo yelped and jumped back. "Ah the first signs of a young nymph's maturity.", Salidia said clapping her hands together, which put the table back as before.

"I know what this is!", Heero exclaimed, "A dream, a dream! I'm positive of it!"

Duo pinched Heero. "What was that for?", Heero demanded, finally clawing his way to the couch.

"It's not a dream.", Duo stated.

"He's right", Salidia came in front of Heero, "Here is what I remember sixteen years ago..."

She stared straight at Heero who was lulled to slumber by her two eyes. In turn she did the same to Duo, only to give him the memories of his father's on that night. (They dream the first two paragraphs of Chap. 1! I am just too lazy to retype!) 

Meanwhile Quatre sat in his bedroom pondering over the strange visitor from the afternoon. He had felt insecure, she seemed to prey on his mind. All these thoughts whirled in his head as a torrent of wind would in a storm. He felt power surging from every tip of his body. A vase shifted on it's own off of the table a few feet away. Finally it fell, shattering into shards of glass and water. Only then did Quatre snap out of his mind of thought. 

Heero awoke near sunset that evening, stirring gently and feeling the wings on his back shudder pleasantly as the muscles stretched as though working on their own. Duo had already been wakened from his slumber, and eagerly asked questions left, and right. "Do you believe her now Heero?", Duo remarked.

"Actually, yes.", Heero said trying to sit with the large feathery things that hung from his back, "However, I would prefer no one else finds out."

"Oh, but they must.", Salidia put in, "You see... Duo is a part fire nymph, part fairy. Trowa, a simple tree nymph. Quatre well, he's human, but a noble, or able to use magic."

"Anything else I should know about?", Heero stated.

"Yeah, she's coming on the camping trip!", Duo stated proudly.

"You just had to open your big mouth, didn't you?", Heero asked.

"Well, you do have an older brother, David.", Salidia said, "He'll be there by Tuesday, with the family heirloom."

This was turning out to be the worst day of Heero's entire existence....

The day arrived so ordinary, and yet had turned unordinary in a way. After convincing Salidia, (For he still refused to call her mom.) that it would be best to not have the wings at this moment, and so she hid them once again... The rest of the evening resulted in packing for the trip.

Salidia was lucky that the next day when meeting Salidia again, that he did not recognize the name. (Having selective memory he lost all of their ever meeting.) So on the shuttle they boarded it would take them close enough to the cabin that Quatre had chose, that the car ride would be short. (I personally wouldn't mind if it was a limo, but with someone like Duo I do not know...) So anyway, they got out of the plane to find a nice limo waiting... That took them to a trail, from which the cabin was only a hike away, Duo making it a race all the way. Trowa, Quatre, and Salidia were all in on it, however Heero and Wufei stayed far behind.(Wufei's mortal, however I may have someone grant him immortality later on...) 

****


	5. The First Spirit Attacks...

New Beginnings 

****

Chapter 4: The First Spirit Attacks...

Quatre entered the cabin first, finding it as cozy as he'd expect. However, he really enjoyed being here. Quatre just wanted to see who had been here before... He really enjoyed using this ability; quietly he went upstairs and felt the wooden walls, taking in all that they had seen. Happy families playing games, seasons, feelings, everything flowed from the wood to him. He saw everything it had, just as he had done with Heero and Trowa, only with them he was gentler. After finishing, and claiming his room, Quatre went for a hike with Duo tagging a long. 

Into the woods they went Duo pointing out flowers, tracks, and other things... Quatre took in everything using all senses to calm himself into a relaxed state of mind. When turning around to look at Duo as he said something else, Quatre got scratched. "You okay?", Duo asked.

"Yes, it's only a scratch...", he rubbed the spot to make sure it wasn't too deep, and went back to the cabin.

Upon returning the six feasted on hotdogs and marshmallows roasted over the campfire. "I love camping!", Duo said, "Let's sing camp songs, and tell stories!"

"Duo, why would we?", Heero asked.

"That's what you do when you camp, Yuy.", Wufie stated, "It's not much, and besides I like to tell ghost stories..."

So they sang songs, Heero actually joined too, and did have fun... 

"I got a fun game! Watch! Duo took out a small stick, "I'll start a story, and pass it on whoever has this will continue until the end..."

So they did this until they ended it, and then all went to bed. 

Quatre was fast asleep with the one arm that had a scratch laid out so we could visibly see it. Then the scar started to glow an eerie purple light... Quatre only stirred, still slumbering.

Early the next morning.... Heero woke up to a very small figure in his sight, it had angelic wings, but was about two inches.... Heero panicked and attempted to squash the little bastard... "Hello, SQUIRT!!!!!!!!!!", the tiny angel popped back into a decent man size.

"Who are you?", Heero asked.

"You don't even recognize your own brother?", he answered, "I am David, twerp!"

"Do not call me that! My name's Heero, not twerp.", Heero said crossing his arms. 

"I'll call you what I want, and tease you anyway I want.", David said quickly giving Heero a nuggy. 

"Where's Mom?", David asked.

"Who? Oh, Salidia, in her room down the hall.", Heero said sitting up.

"Thanks squirt!", David said leaving.

Meanwhile as Quatre woke up, there did not seem much difference, until he ran into Trowa. "Sorry Trowa.", Quatre apologized.

"Hey, is just me or are you taller?", Trowa asked. 

"I guess your right, I am dead even with you.", Quatre said sizing his height to Trowa's. 

Everyone else noticed it at breakfast too. "He must have started a growth spurt or something.", Duo stated. 

Salidia decided that breakfast would be the best time for her to draw Heero, and Duo aside. "I have to tell them.", she explained.

"Why?", Duo asked.

"I'm sorry to have to drag you into this but...", Salidia paused, "There was a war between a darkness and immortals. Many perished, and that left all hope in that in the future, our children would grow to fight with us. Trowa's parents were burned to death, your mother was killed when they attacked your home Duo, and your father survived, yet.... He'll join us, but he needs time alone. Quatre's mother was murdered in her own home, and she was not even part in the war."

"The evil found it's way into the hearts of spirits, the beings that control many of the world's abilities.", David said, "They sent you and the rest to earth I fought with Mom, it was terrible, I still have nightmares from it."

"So your going to tell them?", Duo asked. 

"Yes, and then we can start developing your magical abilities.", Salidia said.

So when everyone was gathered together Salidia secretly knocked all out, excluding Wufei. Soon all woke from the dreams of the past. "You there.", she spoke to Quatre, "What are you?"

"A-A noble?", he responded unsure of what he had seen.

"You?", she asked Trowa.

"A tree... Nymph.", Trowa replied then grew silent.

"It is time you told them what you two are.", Salidia glanced at Heero, and Duo. 

"I- I'm an angel.....", Heero admitted under glares.

"I am a fire nymph!", Duo said with no trouble what so ever.

"And garden fairy...", Salidia finished.

"WHAT???", Duo yelled.

"I forgot to tell you that your mother was a garden fairy.", Salidia explained.

Now there are no secrets between any of the G-Boys.

****

End Chapter 4


	6. Spirit Hunt

New Beginnings

****

Chapter 7: Spirit Hunt

Heero had started to get along with Salidia, but still refused to call her mom. Well, Duo, Heero, Salidia, and David all left to find the spirit, while Quatre, Trowa, and Wufie stayed behind. This is because, the spirit would affect Trowa too easily, Quatre was too big, and Wufei was a mortal. So anyway, that's why. Heero, and Salidia, and David all had to walk, (Duo's clothing was not fireproofed, so he couldn't fly, or he would be showing off a bare ass. So, they trudged through the underbrush while back at the cabin.... "Trowa I...(Sniff) Think I've come down with a cold.", Quatre muttered.

"Good, just don't sneeze.", Trowa stated. 

(Should I be a good author and not jinx this, I think... Not! He- he!) 

So, at that statement... "Ah- ah- ah...", Quatre began.

"Quatre! Don't!", Trowa frantically yelled.

"CHOO!", Quatre sneezed, and ever- so conveniently blew snot all over Trowa, just as Wufei came outside, "Sorry, Trowa.(Sniff.)

"I'm going to take a bath...", Trowa growled, leaving Wufei clueless as to what had just happened.

Then two seconds later, Wufei got the same thing to happen to himself. 

Now to cut to the other group! They were merrily tramping through a swampy part of the forest, and guess what they found? This three-year- old- looking creature, with pointy ears, and a weird outfit... He was cute, but Duo sensed he was the spirit.... So, Duo opened his big mouth. "_That tiny thing caused all this!!!!_", Duo yelled, "That's the sorriest excuse for..."

"Duo, don't say it, or he'll...", Salidia started, but too late! He said it.

"A shrimp if I'd seen one!", Duo said, laughing

All of a sudden the little spirit was big enough to kill him. "SHIT!!!!!!!!!", was all that came out of Duo's mouth.

"Burn him down to size, idiot!", Heero yelled at him.

Duo lit a small ball of flame in his hand, and placed it on the leg, the spirit blew it out. Heero then took to the air with David, and as they distracted it, Salidia tripped it using a cord of vine, Duo once again tried to burn the being into a decent size. It still didn't work, the spirit knocked Heero, and David out of the air, and stepped Duo into the ground.....

The others were busy trying to get Quatre better, heard the fight, and then silence..... However, when Quatre didn't return to normal size, they grew suspicious.... Trowa, and Quatre went to investigate. 

At the battle scene things weren't so good, Salidia was only staying alive by hiding in the brush, then Quatre showed up, and she was thankful for that. He turned to the Growth Spirit and locked hands, with a smirk, he stole the spirit's abilities.... Then returning to normal, he copied Duo's abilities(Like coping a picture.) Then combined the two new abilities, to destroy the spirit, which burned, then exploded.

It was three days later that they all returned to L1, all had rested the last few days, and as they got outside of the airport... "Good- Bye, Salidia, have a nice trip home.", Heero said.

"But, Heero, David, and I am living with you.", Salidia said innocently.

"WHAT?!!!!!", Heero screamed at the top of his lungs, not noticing the stares he received from other people.

****

End Story: But wait preview of the next story... I changed the title.

Heero's Complications

****

Preview 

Heero did not suspect anything, even when Duo mentioned something about it. He just didn't want to believe what was happening was, but it did. Heero finally was convinced when he woke up.... To find himself different... By more than just inches..... (More to come, why is Salidia making deals with the Death Spirit, and who is Rois? When will Ron show up, and will David ever stop picking on Heero.... If you recommend me to some fellow authors, I may just post this sooner... Also, note, somehow, someway, Wufei will become immortal! So no worries! Till next time Ja'na from Funny Bunny!)


End file.
